Strike of the Serpent!
At midnight a screech was heard...in the forest something came out of the ground..it was some sort of serpent with 2 arm's. There it made it's way to a farm where it's eyes glowed red , instantly the animal's in the barn were all turned to stone. Morning at i.o.n.'s Base The general walked into the room..staring at all the recruit's. General:"So..something new is on the loose..people have seen giant tail's and red eyes in the dark, People have been found..specifically statue's.. Alexia:"General may i say that this isn't an alien alert..there were no u.f.o sighting's when it appeared. General:"Okay..it must be some mutant anyways training now.." The general's voice was heard loud.. There Akihiro and his friend's were training.. Unknown Recruit:"So..any game's tonight?" Akihiro:"No" Akihiro said he seemed to have something on his mind. Once training was done the general tested there accuracy while alexia gave lesson's.. Alexia:"Okay..Now for what we know u.f.o sighting's are always found currently..they seem to be releasing Seijin's.." Akihiro:"What exactly is a seijin.." Alexia:"Seijin's translate's to alien which is what the ultraman has usually battled.." Alexia:"Another thing..they tend to be powerful" At night A man was driving to his house..when he realized something came out of the road..it was atleast 56 meter's with most of it's majority being a tail..along with a snake head and clawed 3 finger'd hands.. The man got out and saw it as it's eyes turned red..firing a blast killing the unknown driver.. Then the serpent known as Serpentress attacked the city destroying building's..i.o.n wasnt there to save those who died.. At morning people examined the damage.. General:"Well..it's confirmed whatever is attacking is always at night Instantly a rumble was heard as a serpent broke out of the damaged ground.. There Serpentress stood as people panicked running away She blasted the people with her eye beam's destroying them As she then smacked her tail into a building knocking it down before slashing a building tearing off a part of it and throwing it.. Soldier:"I.o.n force's inbound!" I.o.n jet's blasted at serpentress as she didn't seem effected much. Tank's arrived but were destroyed by her eye beam's as more jet's flew in she managed to knock some down a noise being heard as she screeched seeming angered. Finally Akihiro got in front of the monster transforming into Ultraman Supreme.. Serpentress started taunting the Ultraman as he then charged..but he was stopped when serpentress blasted him with her eye beam's. Supreme grunted as he was sent back he then charged and grabbed Serpentress's tail and threw her into a building Serpentress got up as supreme punched her but was slashed in the chest sending him back. Ultraman Supreme used an ultra spin on her repeatedly hitting the Serpent She screeched stumbling back as Supreme then mega punched her in the chest as Serpentress fell down..getting back up. Serpentress whipped at ultraman with her tail as he was sent back. She fired her eye beam's sending Supreme into a building. Alexia:"The Ultraman may be losing this.." Serpentress slithered toward's him as Supreme got up firing a mega blast into her..his color timer then beeped.." He got in a stance as he then fired his supreme cannon The disoriented serpentress stared in shock screeching as the beam hit her.. Serpentress then died exploding.. General:"SCORE!" The general yelled happily. Meanwhile in another area 4 figure's watched..as the exact same green figure appeared. Grigoris:"I'll attack the ultraman one day..he isnt much of a danger.." A red figure was shown.. Xirez:"Not until then will you wait.." In another area at night a man was walking in the dark..looking around suspiciously.. He saw something pass by..a small shadow as it then jumped onto his leg revealing a prism spider. The man screamed as it started to expand it's body coating his entire leg before going to his chest and torso area. At that point it reached the three other limb's and then his head..The prism creature then left as more small shadow's were shown.. Category:Ultraman Supreme Episodes